Terror of the Vervoids (Inhaltsangabe)
[[Datei:146 hyperion III.jpg|thumb|250px|Das Raumschiff Hyperion III]] Terror of the Vervoids ist die 146. Episode der Serie Doctor Who. Sie ist der dritte Teil des Handlungsbogens The Trial of a Time Lord und lief in der 23. Staffel. Teil 1 Der Doctor ist schwer erschüttert vom Schicksal Peri Browns. Doch die Verhandlung gegen ihn geht weiter. Nun ist er am Zuge und wählt eine Matrix-Übertragung aus seiner eigenen Zukunft aus, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Er befindet sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im 30. Jahrhundert, im Jahr 2986. Eine kostbare Fracht von Edelmetallen befindet sich an Bord des Raumschiffs Hyperion III und transportiert diese zur Erde. Die Hyperion transportiert auch einige Passagiere, darunter Professor Sarah Lasky und einen gewissen Mr. Grenville. Dieser schmuggelt sich gleich nach seiner Ankunft in die Frachträume. Kurz darauf wird der Kommunikationsoffizier des Schiffes von jemandem betäubt. thumb|200px|left|Der Doctor treibt Sport Der Doctor reist zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Melanie Bush, einer sportbegeisterten jungen Frau, als sie einen Notruf der Hyperion empfangen. Die TARDIS materialisiert in einem der Frachträume der Hyperion, wo beide sofort festgenommen werden. Sie werden zu Commodore Tenegar Travers gebracht, der den Doctor von einer früheren Begegnung kennt, den Notruf jedoch nicht abgeschickt hat. Er ist zuversichtlich, dass der Doctor die als einfachen Transport getarnte Geheimmission schützen wird. Während der Doctor die Passagierliste durchsieht, schaut sich Mel im Schiff etwas um. Im Fitnessraum wird Mel Zeugin, wie Professor Lasky wegen eines Notfalls in die Hydroponie gerufen wird. Da erhält sie über ihre Kopfhörer eine Nachricht von dem Absender des Notrufs und sie und der Doctor gehen in dessen Kabine. Diese ist jedoch durchwühlt und die beiden entdeckten eine Handvoll silbriger Demeter-Samen, die kurz zuvor aus dem hydroponischen Labor von Professor Lasky entwendet wurden. In der Entsorgungszentrale findet man Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand ins Weltall befördert wurde. Der Doctor und Mel erfahren davon, begeben sich dorthin und können einen Schuh am Tatort identifizieren: den dazugehörigen fanden sie in der Kabine, in die sie gerufen wurden. Passagier der Kabine war eben jener Mr. Grenville, ein Mineraloge, der offenbar ermordet wurde. Während Melanie sicher ist, der Vorfall in der Hydroponie hätte etwas damit zu tun, entschließt sich der Doctor, die Sache ruhen zu lassen. Im Gerichtssaal ist der Doctor entrüstet, da dies nicht der Übertragung entspricht, die er sich zur Vorbereitung seiner Verteidigung anschaute. Sein Verdacht, die Matrix würde manipuliert sein, weist Valeyard aufs Schärfste zurück und lässt sie weiter laufen. Melanie begibt sich allein zur Hydroponie. Der Offizier Edwardes ist angetan von der jungen Frau und will ihr das Labor zeigen, als er jedoch die Tür öffnen will, entlädt sich ein gewaltiger Stromschlag, der den Mann tötet. Durch das grelle Licht erwachen die riesigen Pflanzen im Labor zum Leben... Teil 2 thumb|200px|Mel berichtet, was in der Hydroponie geschah Nach der gewaltigen Stromentladung erscheinen augenblicklich zwei Wachmänner. Während der eine Mel zum Commodore bringt, wird der andere von etwas im hydroponischen Labor angegriffen. Der Doctor bürgt beim Commodore für seine Begleiterin als die Nachricht eintrifft, dass Edwards Leiche nicht mehr in der Hydroponie zu finden ist. Auch von dem zweiten Wachmann gibt es keine Spur. Laskys Assistenten Bruchner und Doland entdecken derweil, dass die pflanzlichen Hüllen in der Hydroponie leer sind, irgendetwas ist offenbar entkommen. Der Doctor und Mel entschließen sich, die in Grenvilles Kabine gefundenen Samen Professor Lasky zu zeigen. Diese bezichtigt die beiden des Diebstahls, lässt sich jedoch von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen. Sie berichtet, dass die Demter-Samen einen Meilenstein in der Evolution darstellen, da die Demter-Pflanze jährlich eine dreifache Ernte garantiert und in jedem Boden wächst. [[Datei:146 mord.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Mord an Bord der Hyperion]] Da der Commodore die Reise so schnell wie möglich beenden will, sucht er nach einer Abkürzung. Diese führt das Schiff gefährlich nahe an das Schwarze Loch von Tartarus, was die Mogarianer an Bord sehr beunruhigt. Dieses Volk steht seit längerem in Konflikt mit der Erde. Kurz darauf wird einer der Mogarianer vergiftet und es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Mr. Grenville handelt, einem Geheimagenten namens Hallett. Dieser hatte seinen Tod inszeniert, um ungestört ermitteln zu können. Er war es tatsächlich, der die TARDIS rief und offenbar hatte er die Demeter-Samen bewusst für den Doctor hinterlegt, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf die Hydroponie zu lenken. Der Doctor und Mel begeben sich in die Hydroponie und untersuchen die leeren Pflanzenhüllen. Kurz darauf beobachten sie Professor Lasky, die mit einer Chirurgenmaske einen Isolationsraum verlässt, der ständig bewacht wird. Um hinein zu kommen, löst der Doctor einen Alarm aus und schickt den Wachmann nach Hilfe. Im Isolationsraum entdecken sie eine furchtbar entstellte Frau... Teil 3 thumb|200px|Ein Pflanzen-Mensch-Hybrid Die Frau ist ein Pflanzen-Mensch-Hybrid und lebt, doch Lasky und ihr Personal verhindern eine weitere Untersuchung. Laskys Assistent Doland erzählt dem Doctor und Mel, dass es sich um Ruth Baxter handelt, eine weitere Assistentin, die auf Mogar mit etwas Blütenstaub in Berührung kam und nun diese Mutation durchlebt. Man hofft, ihr auf der Erde helfen zu können. Derweil ist auf der Etage des Isolationsraumes ein weiterer Passagier verschwunden und ein Wachmann wird von pflanzlichen Humanoiden in einen der Entlüftungsschächte gezerrt. Mel hört im Fitnessraum aus der Entlüftung Geräusche und es gelingt ihr mit einem Kopfhörer und der Sendestation die Geräusche zu verstärken. Sie hört gerade noch, wie jemand sagt, alle Passagiere an Bord würden getötet werden, als sie von hinten angegriffen und betäubt wird. Jemand versteckt sie in einem der Schmutzwäschebehälter, der gerade für die Entsorgung geholt wird, als der Doctor den Fitnessraum betritt. Er entdeckt, dass Mel etwas an der Sendestation aufgezeichnet hat und hört es ab. Dies macht ihm klar, dass Mel für irgendjemanden eine Gefahr darstellt und kann gerade noch verhindert, dass der Inhalt des Wäschebehälters pulverisiert wird. Der Doctor und Mel spekulieren, wer hinter dem Verschwinden und den Anschlägen stecken könnte, wobei Mel zu bedenken gibt, dass auch eine Frau durchaus in Frage käme. Während sie die Kabine der Stewardess Janet durchsucht, begibt sich der Doctor zur Kommunikationsstation des Schiffes und zerstört diese. Abermals erhebt der Doctor Einspruch gegen die Matrix-Übertragung, da es so nicht gewesen ist, als er sie beim letzten Mal sah. Doch niemand glaubt an eine Manipulation der Fälschung und der Doctor ist einverstanden, sie weiter laufen zu lassen. thumb|200px|left|Die Vervoids Laskys Assistent Bruchner will das Experiment endgültig abbrechen und verbrennt wichtige Forschungsunterlagen. Als Lasky ihn zur Rede stellt, werden sie von einer der Pflanzenkreaturen belauscht. Bruchner bereut, was er getan hat und beschwört Lasky, die Kreaturen zu eliminieren und sofort zu gestehen, doch sie weigert sich. In seiner Wut schlägt er sie nieder und flieht. Die Pflanzenwesen, die sich selbst Vervoids nennen, planen, Bruchner zu töten. Dieser begibt sich in die Kommandozentrale des Schiffes und bedroht den Commodore mit einer Waffe. Er will die Hyperion III in das Schwarze Loch von Tartarus steuern, um so zu verhindern, dass die Vervoids jemals zur Erde gelangen. thumb|200px|Rudge und die Mogarianer übernehmen das Kommando Teil 4 Die von Bruchner gesteuerte Hyperion nähert sich gefährlich dem Schwarzen Loch. Während der Doctor und der Commodore versuchen, auf die Kommandobrücke zu gelangen, schaffen es die Vervoids durch einen Lüftungsschacht und töten Bruchner mit Gas. Da kein Mensch die Brücke wegen des Gases betreten kann, ruft der Sicherheitsoffizier Rudge die Mogarianer, die das Schiff vom Schwarzen Loch wegsteuern und mit der Hilfe von Rudge gleichzeitig auch übernehmen, da sie die Edelmetalle, die das Schiff transportiert, nach Mogar zurück bringen wollen. Mel und Janet wollen eine Hilferuf senden, finden aber die Kommunikationszentrale zerstört vor. Mel gelingt es, durch einen der Lüftungsschächte zu klettern und Kontakt zum Doctor aufzunehmen, der mit Professor Lasky und Commodore Travers in der Lounge von Rudge festgehalten wird. Derweil werden die Mogarianer auf der Brücke umgebracht. Mel, Doland und Janet finden die beiden und können anhand der Masken Rudge davon überzeugen, dass sein Verrat misslungen ist. Er flieht und wird in einem der Gänge von den Vervoids umgebracht. thumb|200px|left|Der Doctor stellt den MörderDer Morde verdächtig sind nun noch Professor Lasky und ihr Assistent Doland. Letzteren stellt der Doctor zur Rede, denn er steckt hinter den Morden: er will die Vervoids unter allen Umständen zur Erde bringen, um sie dort als billige Sklaven zu veräußern. Doland versucht zu fliehen, wird jedoch von den Vervoids getötet. Gemeinsam mit Professor Lasky sucht der Doctor nach einem Weg, die Vervoids daran zu hindern, alle auf dem Schiff zu töten. thumb|200px|Professor Laskys EndeDie einzige Möglichkeit besteht darin, den Lebenszyklus der Pflanzen zu beschleunigen. Dazu wird eine große Menge Licht benötigt, das eines der an Bord befindlichen Edelmetalle erzeugen kann. Während sie im Labor fieberhaft garan arbeiten, dringen die Vervoids ein. Laskys Versuch, mit den von ihr erschaffenen Kreaturen zu verhandeln, scheitert und auch sie wird getötet. Der Doctor und Melanie initiieren das starke Licht, das dafür sorgt, dass alle Vervoids welken. Die Erde ist damit gerettet. Der Doctor schließt in der Gerichtsverhandlung seine Verteidigung ab. Der Ankläger ist entrüstet und klagt ihn nun zusätzlich des Völkermords an... Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben